la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Android to Liberty, Killing into the Night
400px Estaba harta, de tanto que me usaba con la excusa de buscarme mejoras. Las horas pasaban y sólamente la veía hablar y jugar videojuegos con esa estúpida Absol. Siempre decía que estaba haciéndome mejoras en los ataques, pero sólamente la veía con esa incompetente materia viva. Por fin ya de tanto tiempo esperando se acercó a la sala, donde me retenía con cables y demás. - Sé que has estado esperando, pero aún me falta una última mejora que está teniendo muchos fallos. Pero aparte de eso te voy a poner las que ya tengo, pero tendré que apagarte. ¿No te importará, verdad? - No, Maestra. Sonrió y presionando un botón muy escondido, me hizo dormir. A las pocas horas, me volvió a despertar. - ¿Te sientes mejor? - Perdóneme la insensatez, maestra, pero, ¿cuál es la mejora esta vez? - He pensado que quizás querías sentir como hacen otros Pokémon... Y te he instalado un corazón, hecho a medida en el hueco que reservé por si se daba la ocasión. No supe que decir. Era la primera vez en la que se mostraba así de generosa conmigo. - De todos modos, te dejaré con Kurai, tengo que ir a por una cosa. Dicho esto, se fue, y la Absol se acercó a mi. - Por mucho que lo intentes nunca te apreciará tanto como a mí. - Déjame, eso no me importa. - Le dirigí una mirada fría y severa- Deja de meterte en el trabajo de mi maestra, lo estás entorpeciendo. - Simplemente eres un androide fabricado con la razón de luchar cuando ella no tiene fuerzas, simplemente te utiliza. - Calla, eso no es cierto. - Hasta tu electrónica voz suena apenada. Sabes que sí en cierta parte. - ¡No te atrevas a decir eso de mi maestra! - le grité mientras me abalancé con un Garra Metal que no pudo esquivar. - No es conveniente que me ataques, -no pareció importarle el daño que le causé- si vuelve ahora lo único que hará será acabar con tu poca vida. - .... - gruñí y me puse en posición de ataque. - Si quieres pelea, la tendrás. Parecía tranquila, quizás demasiado, pero eso no me paró. Lanzé un grito de aviso y ataqué con un potente Tajo Umbrío, que no pareció afectarle mucho, pero sin embargo retrocedió y contraatacó con Retribución. Simplemente me hizo un rasguño, nada más. Usé Rayo Hielo, pero fallé, gran velocidad la suya. Cogí carrerilla y usé Ala de Acero, la cual le hizo bastante más efecto con las cuchillas de mis alas, creando una especie de herida en su costado. No pudo reaccionar y aproveché la ocasión para acabar con su vida de un Garra Metal. Ya no existiría más. Su vida terminó ahí. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que ya había regresado. - Te doté de inteligencia superior a ninguna otra, de un corazón con el que pudieras sentir, y aún así, ¿Me haces esto? - dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero con un tono bastante normal pero a la vez apagado. No respondí. Desperté en una cueva, con otro Pokémon más. - Ya era hora de que despertaras. - dijo él, dejándo a mi lado unos dulces que ellos llamaban "bayas" - Yo me tengo que ir ya, no me gustaría preocupar a Koroii. Antes de que se fuera grabé su cara y su ser en mi memoria, ya que nadie ha tenido esa gentileza conmigo jamás. Excepto ese Flareon. Salí de la cueva y me dirigí al frente, en cuanto miré hacia atrás vi un sendero carmesí, lo cual me llevó a mirar mis alas y mis garras, llenas de sangre de aquel cometido. Quizás era este mi futuro. Ser un androide hacia la libertad. Con recuerdos de una noche de matanza. Con odio eterno hacia la que un día fue su maestra. Y una esperanza fúnebre de encontrar su paraíso. Categoría:One-Shot